In few patent applications biological effects of humulone and/or lupulone have already been described which differ from the ones found by the inventors of the present invention.
DE 102 55 481 A1 e.g. discloses that hop extracts containing lupulone and/or humulone may prolong the sleeping time induced by narcotic agents such as ketamine hydrochloride. Thus, an effect of humulone and lupulone was shown in combination with another chemical substance such as ketamine hydrochloride.
US 2005/0042 318 describes an extract from hop having a content of bitter acids of at least 0.5%, of xanthohumol of at least 2%, and of prenylated flavones selected from the group comprising 6-prenylnaringenin, 8-prenylnaringenin and isoxanthohumol of at least 0.5%. This extract can be used for the prophylaxis and treatment of pathological conditions caused by oestrogen deficiency or by other hormone-related dysregulations (see US 2005/0042 318: page 2/3, [0019]; page 3, [0035]). Thus, it may be assumed that the extract has an oestrogenic effect (see example 5 of US 2005/0042 318). According to the tables of examples 1a, 1b, 2 and 3 the content of the α- and β-bitter acids of hop in the extract is low.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,080,410 describes the use of a dietary supplement in capsule form comprising ca. 150-250 mg pharmaceutical grade Kava root extract, ca. 25-100 mg passion flower, ca. 25-100 mg chamomile flowers; ca. 25-100 mg hops and ca. 25-100 mg Schizandra fruit for reducing daily stress and anxiety in adults. The composition of the hop extract used in this dietary supplement is not described nor the manufacture of the hop extract. Furthermore, an effect of a hop extract alone is not disclosed.
JP 2002-058 450 describes an antidepressant food product characterized in that it contains a powder or extract of at least one food material selected from the group a) spices mainly comprising hop extract, b) liquorice, c) Japanese angelica root, d) Oenanthe javanica root, and e) mushrooms, and has an antidepressant action against depression. According to Table 2 hops has an anti-depressant action, and the main components of hops are α-, β- and γ-humulone (bitter-tasting acids).
Imbalanced mood is connected to impaired neurotransmission, especially to impaired serotonin re-uptake, and increased susceptibility to stress.
Thus, mood is influenced by neurotransmitter biosynthesis, neurotransmitter processing, neurotransmitter storage, neurotransmitter release, neurotransmitter re-uptake and neurotransmitter receptor binding, especially wherein serotonin is the neurotransmitter. Imbalanced mood may manifest itself in animals including humans as tension, sadness, unhappiness/discontent, irritability and dysphoria, and/or as a disturbance of behaviour, emotions and thinking processes.
There is a need for compounds to stabilize mood and achieve emotional balance to cope with daily life stress and to maintain physical and psychological performance.
Mood disorders and occupational stress also lead to disturbances in circadian rhythms (so-called bio-rhythm). These conditions are often chronic and can persist over long time. Also, deregulation of circadian rhythms induced by long-term flights (jet-lag) as well as by shift-working can cause similar symptoms and distress. Therefore, treatment with dietary supplementation to maintain the normal circadian rhythm (an animal or human is used to), and/or to alleviate and prevent symptoms associated with a disturbed circadian rhythm such as impairment of cognitive function and memory, mental and physical fatigue is warranted to improve the overall quality of life and benefiting vital energy of a person in need thereof.